tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (TV series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows 'is an upcoming American television series based on the franchise of the same name and will be created by Man of Action. The squeal series will be about the Mighty Mutanimals and their very own series will be called The Adventures of the Mighty Mutanimals. This burrow elements from the 2012 tv series, the IDW comics, the 1990 films, the 2014 films, the 2003 tv series, the 1997 tv series, the 1987 tv series, and the Archie comic books and its also set in 2020. Genre: Superhero, Action/Adventure, Comdey-Drama, Mystery, Martial Arts, Science Fantasy, Science Fiction Synopsis Five mutant turtle siblings (Leonardo, Micheangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and Venus) goes to the surface where they fights the Foot Chan, the Purple Dragons, evil mutants and other enemies. Characters 'The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''' *"Leo"/Leonardo (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor): Leo is the leader of the group and the oldest, the wisest and stategic turtle of the team. Leo wields a pair of twin Katana blades. *"Micky"/Micheangelo (Voiced by Josh Keaton): Micky is the youngest turtle of the group. His likes to eat pizzas, read comic books, drawing and play video games. Micky wields two Nunchucks. Also, his become a superhero know the Turtle Titan. *"Donnie"/Donatello (Voiced by Sam Riegel): Donnie is the smartest turtle of the team who is an very expert in science and machines, his idol, Dr. Baxter Stockman when his realize that his was working for the Shredder. Donnie wields a wooden bo-staff with a sai and replace with one of Leo's twin katana. *"Ralph"/Raphael (Voiced by Nolan North): Ralph is the brawn and the hothead of the group and sometime always disobeys orders. Raph Wields with a pair of Sais. *'Venus '(Voiced by Cindy Robinson): Venus is the only sister of the group and is a very expert in stealth missions and always the mature turtle of the team and a huge fan of both Taylor Swift and Katy Perry, also, she is Sonic's girlfriend. Venus wields a bow arrow with normal bows, electricity bows or punch bows. 'Allies ' *'''Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter(Voiced by George Takei): Hamato Yoshi his finds the five baby turtles who is their sensei/adoptive father of the Ninja Turtles when they was mutation by the mutagen. He has a long history with the Shredder. *'Dr. Kirby O'Neil '(Voiced by Rob Paulsen): Kirby O'Neil is a scientist working at TCRI and the father of April O'Neil. His was the maker of the Mutagen. *'April Jones' (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin): April O'Neil is the new reporter of Channel 8 and Casey's friend in college. *'Casey Jones '(Voiced Brian Bloom): Casey Jones become a street vigilante who hunt down criminals and the Foot and Ralph's best friend. Also April's friend in college. *'Vernon Fenwick '(Voiced by Troy Baker): April's partner who try to take her place as a new reporter. But, his general unwillingness to take risks, cowardice in the face of almost everything, pride and a certain clumsiness was his undoing. *'Irma Langinstein '(Voiced by Jennifer Hale): April's best friend and other partner. *'Metalhead '- Metalhead is a robot found by Donnie when his was first created by Baxter Stockman. Donnie reprogram him when Stockman reprogram Metalhead to finish off the Ninja Turtles. Than, he was reprogram by Donnie. Than, he become one of their allies. *'Neutrinos '(Various Voices) *'Mighty Mutanimals ' **'Spike '(Voiced by Corey Burton): Spike was found and save by Ralph when his was attacks by Krang and the leader of the Mighty Mutanimals who is also Slash's brother. **'Cosmo Cooper/Sonic the Hedgehog' (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith): **'Sally Pride' (Voiced by Cree Summer): A mutant Mountain Lioness **'Ray' (Voiced by Diedrich Bader): A Mutant Manta Ray **'Leatherhead '(Voiced by Peter Lurie): Leatherhead is a mutant alligator and a friend of the Ninja Turtles and the second-in-command of the Mighty Mutanimals. **'Herman the Hermit Crab '(Voiced by Jim Cummings): Herman is one of Leatherhead's allies who found him in the sewers and tell him that his from Dimension X and a member of the Mighty Mutanimals. **'Dr. Robert Wayne/Wingnut '(Voiced by Kevin Conroy): Dr. Robert Wayne was a scientist at TCRI who was transform in a mutant bat and named himself, Wingnut and than his meet a mutant mosquito named Screwloose who reveal to be his missing partner, Dr. Damian Star. His a member of the Mighty Mutanimals. **'Dr. Damian Star/Screwloose '(Voiced by James Arnold Taylor): Dr. Damian Star was Dr. Robery Wayne's partner when they was both transform into mutants and spilting up when his was Wingnut. Damian named himself Screwloose. His is also a member of the Mighty Mutanimals. **'Mondo Gecko '(Voiced by Robbie Rist): Mondo Gecko was formerly Micky's pet leopand gecko who was transform in a mutant by the Mutagen and also a member of the Mighty Mutanimals. His design is based on the 2012 tv series. **'Dr. Tyler Rockwell/Monkey Brains '(Voiced by Tom Kenny): **'Pete the Pigeon' (Voiced by A.J. Buckley): ** Jagwar (Voiced by Jonathan Taylor Thomas): Jagwar was a normal young human teenager until he was nearly killed by Krang's heartless general, Trang several years ago where her mother, Juntarra told the Jaguar Spirits to being him back to alive where he was transform into an humanoid jaguar where he having a strong hate for Krang for killing him and turn into an jaguar, Jagwar met the Turtles when Donny's newest device cause them to teleport to the Amazon rain forest where they team-up with him to battles Trang. *'Justice Force' **'Stainless Steel Steve '(Voiced by David Kaye): The Leader of the Justice Force. ** Joey Lastic (Voiced by ): ** Zippy Lad (Voiced by ): ** Metal Head (Voiced by ): ** Battling Bernice (Voiced by ): ** Captain Deadbolt (Voiced by ): ** Dr. Dome (Voiced by ): ** Silver Sentry (Voiced by ): ** Ananda (Voiced by ): ** Chrysalis (Voiced by ): ** Tsunami (Voiced by ): ** Nobody (Voiced by ): ** Raptarr (Voiced by ): ** Green Mantle (Voiced by Nathan Fillion): *'Mona Lisa' (Voiced by Zelda Robinson): Mona Lisa is a salamander who came from Dimension X and Ralph's girlfriend. *'League of Mutants' **'King Lionheart' (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A mutant lion and the leader of the League of Mutants. **'Half Count' (Voiced by Khany Payton): A Mutant Giraffe **'Ace Duck' (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin): A Mutant Duck **'Hotspot '(Voiced by Josh Peck): A Mutant Dalmatian **'Sandstorm' (Voiced by Chris Cox): A Mutant Camel **'Needlenose' (Voiced by Brian Cox): A Mutant Moaquito **'Dirtbag' (Voiced by Samuel Vincent): A Mutant Mole **'Mighty Moose' (Voiced by Ian HeCox): A Mutant Moose **'Sergeant Bananas' (Voiced by Anthony Padilla): A Mutant Gorilla **'Walkabout' (Voiced by Seth McFarlane): A Mutant Kangaroo **'Kid Kangie' (Voiced by David Kaufman): A Mutant Joey and Walkabout's partner *'Hamato Miwa/Karai '(Voiced by Kelly Hu): *'Keno' (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): *'Renet' (Voiced by Lacey Chabert): *'Professor Zayton Honeycutt/Fugitoid' (Voiced by David Tennant): *'Zog' (Voiced by Lance Henriksen): *'Princess Mallory' (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin): *'Ultimate Daimyo' (Voiced by Marc Thompson): *'Ue-Sama the Ultimate Ninja' (Voiced by Tom Kenny): *'Miyamoto Usagi' (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): *'Teenage Mutant Superhero Turtles ' **'Graviturtle' (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor): **'Blobboid' (Voiced by Josh Keaton): **'Shellectro' (Voiced by Sam Riegel): **'Griddex '(Voiced by Nolan North): **'Vanillis' (Voiced by Cindy Robinson): *'Nickelodeon Characters' **'Bikini Bottom' ***'SpongeBob Squarepants' (Voiced by Tom Kenny): ***'Patrick Star' (Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke): ***'Squidward Tentacles' (Voiced by Rodger Bumpass): ***'Sandy Cheeks' (Voiced by Carolyn Lawrence): ***'Mr. Krabs' (Voiced by Clancy Brown): ** * Unicorn (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain): * Pegasus (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball): * Juntarra (Voiced by ): Villains *'The Foot Clan': **'Oroku Saki/Shredder (I) '(Voiced by Steve Blum): The main antagonist of the series and the leader of the Foot Clan. In the season three finale, he was puts in a coma. Until, he reappears in the 17th episode of Season Five, "The Return of the True Shredder!". ***'Eric Sacks/Shredder (II)' (Voiced by Nolan North): Eric Sacks is the CEO of Sacks Industries, he is an ally to the Shredder. Until, the 11th episode of Season 2, "Revealed", he secrets gets reveal by April O'Neil and the Turtles. He hides in the Foot Clan where he hardly makes any more mutants for his army. But, when Oroku Saki was in a coma. Eric become the Shredder by training his body where he become the next Shredder. **'Krang' (Voiced by Charlie Alder): ***'Trang' (Voiced by Tom Kane): ***'Granitor' (Voiced by Sean Schemmel): **'Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Wolfreak' (Voiced by Clancy Brown): A mutant Werewolf **'Xever Monters/Fishface '(Voiced by Christian Lanz): A mutant Snakehead Fish **'Koya' (Voiced by Cree Summer): A mutant falcon **'Dr. Baxter Stockman '(Voiced by Dee Baker): **'Anton Zeck/Bebop' (Voiced by J.B. Smoove): A mutant Warthog **'Donald Queen/Rocksteady' (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): A mutant Rhinoceros **'Chrome Dome' (Voiced by Nolan North): An robot created by both Baxter and Krang to destroy the Ninja Turtles. **'Rex' (Voiced by Seth McFarlane): **'Tarantula Face' (Voiced by Alex Hirsch): A mutant Tarantula **'Phoenixwing' (Voiced by Hylden Walch): A mutant Firebird ** *'The Purple Dragons': The Purple Dragons are an New York City streets gang who likes to robs and hurt peoples. They allies themselves with the Foot Clan. **'Master Khan/Master Drago '(Voiced by Sean Schemmel): The leader of the Purple Dragons. In the end of the 1st episode of Season 3, "The Wrath of Master Khan! (Pt. 1)", his transform into Master Drago when his injected himself with the DNA of a Chinese Dragon which his become Master Drago. **'Hun/Slash '(Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): The second-in-command of the Purple Dragons and rival to Casey. In the middle of the 2nd episode of Season 3 "The Wrath of Master Drago! (Pt. 2)", Master Drago injected him with the DNA of a lion, a goat, a eagle, and a alligator which he was named Chimera by Master Drago. **'Fong/Bludgeon '(Voiced by Andrew Kishino): An member of the Purple Dragons, Fong wields a pipe and **'Tsoi/Dragon Face '(Voiced by James Sie): An member of the Purple Dragons, during the 3rd episode of Season 3, "Mutants Mayhem", he turns into a Dragon when Master Drago injected him with the DNA of a Dragon. **'Sid '(Voiced by Dante Basco): **'John/Mantislicer '(Voiced by Crispin Freeman): **'Maximus/Jewel Beetle '(Voiced by Corey Burton): *'Dr. Victor Falco/Rat King' (Voiced by Jeffery Combs): *'Victor/Spider Bytez' (Voiced by Lewis Black): *'Null' (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell): *'Tokka' (Voiced by Clancy Brown): *'Rahzar' (Voiced by Travis Willingham): *'Simon Bonesteel' (Voiced by Scott McNeil): *'Silver '(Voiced by Tom Kane): *'Armaggon' (Voiced by Ron Perlman): *'Dragons ' **'Dragon Lord' (Voiced by Mark Oliver): the main antagonist of Season 5. **'Wick' (Voiced by Lee Tocker): **'Rank Warriors '(Various Voices): *'Monsterex' (Voiced by Daran Norris & Frank Welker): *'Antrax' (Voiced by Samuel Vincent): *'Lord Vringath Dregg '(Voiced by Peter Stormare) *'Justin '(Voiced by Frank Welker): Dregg's pet chimera. *'Triceradons' **'Emperor Zanmoran '(Voiced by Michael Ironside): **'Mozar '(Voiced by Michael Dorn): **'General Zera' (Voiced by Kate Mulgrew): *'Bellybomb '(Voiced by Charlie Murphy): *'Katmandu' (Voiced by Dante Basco): *'Chameleon' (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes): *'Famine' (Voiced by Dave Boat): *'Tempestra' (Voiced by ): *'Creeepy Eddie' (Vooiced by Robert Englund): *'Dream Beavers': **'Dark Beaver' (Voiced by Robert Englund): **'Doom Beaver' (Voiced by John Kassir): **'Dire Beaver' (Voiced by Seth Green): **'Dave Beaver' (Voiced by John Kassir): **'Dread Beaver' (Voiced by Rober Englund): *'Yaotl's Brotherhood' **'Yaotl' (Voiced by Dijimon Hounsou): An Aztec tyrant. **'General Aguila' (Voiced by Laurence Fishburne): **'General Mono' (Voiced by Dave Bautista): **'General Serpiente' (Voiced by Charlize Theron): **'General Gato' (Voiced by Andy Serkis): *'Dr. Malignus' (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka): *'Ho Chan' (Voiced by James Hong): *'Bloodsucker '(Voiced by ): An talk-less mutant who was made when he sucks Ralph's bloods and turn him to his normal turtle form which also made him into a mutant. Than, he was transform back to a normal leech. Than, he was found by Eric where he transform him back to Bloodsucker and make him have the abilities of talking. *'Creep': *'Speed Demon' (Voiced by Steven Blum): *'Mutagen Man' (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): *'Finger' (Voiced by Jesse Ventura): *'Don Vizioso '(Voiced by Frank Welker): *'Fulci Twins' (Voiced by Eric Bauza & Josh Peck): *'Newtralizer' (Voiced by Danny Terjo): *'Twelve Reject Mutants from Dimension X '- The Twelve Reject Mutants from Dimension X are enemies for the Mighty Mutanimals and created by Krang when they are only appears in The Adventures of the Mighty Mutanimals. **'Cobrato' (Voiced by Steven Weber): The leader of the Rejects Mutants. **'Groundhuck' (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): A mutant Bull **'Beetlemaniac' (Voiced by Daran Norris): A mutant Beetle **'Owlizer' (Voiced by Dee Bandley Baker): A Mutant Owl **'Buttercup '(Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A mutant Bulldog **'Birdette' (Voiced by Kari Whalgren): Birdette is an insane mutant bird who take her insane to the maximum level and Owlizer's wife. **'Goatan' (Voiced by Peter MacNicol): **'Centibeast' (Voiced by N/A): **'Stag Beetlemaniac' (Voiced by Wayne Grayson): **'Killer Bee' (Voiced by Matthew Mercer): **'Waspound' (Voiced by Tim Curry): **'Rhino Beetlemaniac' (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith): *'Captain Filch' (Voiced by Dave Boat): *'Dark Turtles' **'Dark Leonardo' (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor): **'Dark Micheangelo' (Voiced by Josh Keaton): **'Dark Donatello' (Voiced by Sam Riegel): **'Dark Raphael' (Voiced by Nolan North): **'Dark Venus' (Voiced by Cindy Robinson): *'Scumbug' (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka): *'Drako' (Voiced by Steven Blum): *'Neatherdark' (Voiced by Peter Lurice): An evil clone of Leatherhead created by Krang and Baxter Stockman who only appears in The Adventures of the Mighty Mutanimals. *'League of Evil Mutants' **'Doctor El' (Voiced by Marc Thompson): **'Scratch' (Voiced by Jeff Bennett): **'Apestronaut' (Voiced by Frank Welker): **'Count Rattington' (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka): An clone of the Rat King. But, he is more rat-like and a little human-like hybrid. He can control all of the rats like the Rat King and he hardly control Splinter's mind. **'Firefly' (Voiced by Nolan North): **'Insentoid' (Voiced by Wade Williams): **'Queen Bee' (Voiced by Kath Soucie): **'Mammoth' (Voiced by Robin Aktin Downes): The second muscle of the team. Unlike, Apestronaut, he is the brains. He make weapons for his teammates and other villains. He wields a axe, a cannon, a pair of blasters, a bazooka, and a hammer. *'Ocean Empire '- they are the secondly antagonist in Season 5. They are based on sea animals. **'Boss Salvage' (Voiced by Robin Aktin Downes): The leader of the Ocean Empire, he plans on taking over the world with sea animals and turn New York City into a new Atlantis. He only care about his follow mutants. He is a jellyfish and hammerhead shark mutant-like hybrid. He wields a pair of katana blades, a pair of blasters, and a bazooka. **'Plesioacus' (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): The second-in-command of the Ocean Empire and the muscle, Plesioacus love crushing his enemies from the inside and the outside. He is ruthless, shameless, and heartless, But, he can be a little bit dimwitted sometimes. He wields a pair of sais, a pair of blasters, a hammer, a cannon, and a axe. **'Tiger Shark' (Voiced by Christohper McDonald): The third-in-command of the Ocean Empire, Tiger Shark is an mutant tiger shark and is very royal to master. He have claws and wields a pair of blasters and a pair of spears. Tiger Shark is the stealth member of the team. He trains martial arts. **'Seadrift' (Voiced by Liam O'Brien): The jokester of the team and a mutant swordfish, he pulls childish jokes to his follow teammates. But, he can proven to be a deadly enemy for the Turtles. Seadrift is cracking jokes at his follow teammates and other villains. He loves reading comic book, watching tv and movies, and playing rpg video games. **'Carbby Klaw' (Voiced by Mark Hamill): **'Octostorm' (Voiced by Charlie Schlatter): The brains of the team and an mutant octopus, Octostorm loves being smart, he proven to be Donatello's rival. He is VERY annoyed by Seadrift's childish pranks and wishes he would beat him ups so hard. **'Mantastream' (Voiced by Grant George): *'Cockroach Terminator': * * Episodes Season 1 # Turtles Powers Pt. 1: # Turtles Powers Pt. 2: # Meets Keno: # Tangled Webs: # Me, Myself, and I: # Enter the Shredder: # Fallen Angel: # # His Name is Baxter Stockman: Donnie goes undercover to finally meet his idol, Dr. Baxter Stockman with April. However, his and April soon realize that his idol is working for the Foot Clan. # Joyride: # The Chameleon: # Darkness on the Edge of Town: # Mouserthon: # Meets Leatherhead: # Spike: # # Casey Jones VS. The Underworld: # # # Into the Wild Pt. 1: # Into the Wild Pt. 2: # # # Enter Mondo Gecko: # # Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # Revealed: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The End of the Shredder, Pt. 1: # The End of the Shredder, Pt. 2: Season 4 # The New Shredder's Strikes!: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # Wrath of the Purple Dragons Pt. 1: # Wrath of the Purple Dragons Pt. 2: # Enter the Ocean Empire Pt. 1: # Enter the Ocean Empire Pt. 2: # The Return of Oruki Saki, Pt. 1: # The Return of Oruki Saki, Pt. 2: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 7 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Television Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Series Category:Shows Category:Billy2009 Category:Under Construction